Power converter systems (e.g., AC-DC converters or AC-AC converters) are regulated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) with regard to radio emission produced. The FCC standards are typically met by using radio frequency (RF) beads to suppress EMI as shown in FIG. 1, which illustrates a conventional power converter system 100. The power converter system 100 includes one or more of an input connector 102, an output connector 104, and a power processing module 106. The input connector 102 is coupled to an external alternating current voltage source 108. The output connector is coupled to an external load 110. The external load 110 receives a direct current (DC) voltage from the power processing module 106. The input connector 102, the output connector 104, and the power processing module 106 are positioned on a printed circuit board (PCB) 112.
The power converter system 100 includes a first RF bead 114 and a second RF bead 116. Each of the first and second RF beads 114, 116 is coupled onto a respective lead line between the input connector 102 and the power processing module 106. Each of the first and second RF beads 114, 116 is located at the immediate input of the power processing module 106. The power converter system 100 further includes a third RF bead 118 and a fourth RF bead 120. Each of the third and fourth RF beads 118, 120 is coupled to a respective lead line between the power processing module 106 and the output connector 104. The third and fourth RF beads 118, 120 are positioned at or near the immediate output of the power processing module 106. The first, second, third, and fourth RF beads 114, 116, 118, 120 are used to suppress emission of high frequency noise (e.g., in a range of 30 MHz-300 MHz) out of the power converter system 100. RF beads 114, 116, 118, 120 enable the power converter system 100 to pass FCC RF emission tests.
RF beads are typically very costly, require excessive area on the PCB, dissipate power, and negatively affect system efficiency. Other known RF suppression devices (e.g., drum core inductors, ferrite toroids, and the like) have similar issues.